1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical mattress, and more particularly to a fluid-control medical mattress.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional medical mattress in accordance with the prior art comprises multiple parallel longitudinal gasbags arranged in a rectangular structure. The pressure of a conventional medical mattress can not be partially adjusted relative to a specific portion of the patient to change the posture of the patient.
When using the conventional medical mattress for a patient who needs long-term medical care, a nurse is necessary to execute various actions of care to the patient. However, the conventional medical mattress may propagate germs or cause a peculiar smell when being continually used. The conventional medical mattress is not helpful for a nurse to execute various actions of care to the patient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional medical mattress.